This invention relates to a cap closing member for a container opening and more particularly a cap closing member provided with a resilient repelling lid.
Many type of containers with a resilient repelling lid are well known in the art and their typical lid is a so-called three-point hinged cap in the prior art.
The cap described above is constructed such that a rear upper end of a main body of the cap and a rear lower end of the lid mounted on the upper surface of the cap to close a pouring port formed in the upper surface of the cap are connected by a pair of first right and left hinges properly spaced apart.
A lower end of an inverted U-shaped resilient plate arranged between the first hinges is connected to a rear part of the main body of the cap lower than the first hinge through a second hinge.
In addition, the other end of the resilient plate is connected to the upper surface of the more forward lid than the first hinge through the third hinge.
In addition to the foregoing prior art, there is Japanese Utility Model Application Sho 63-71518 filed in Japan by the present applicant.
This utility model is made such that a circular container and a similar circular lid for closing the upper surface of the container in such a way as it may be opened or closed are connected to each other by the first resilient connector plate through a thin-walled hinge.
At both right and left sides of the first resilient plate, their lower ends are connected to an outer surface of the container and their upper ends are connected to an outer surface of the lid through a thin-walled hinge, respectively, with the second and third wider resilient connector plates longer than the first resilient plate.
When the lid is closed, the second and third resilient connector plates as viewed from above are resiliently repelled from a truncated V-shape in cross section and in turn when the lid is released to open, the resilient connector plates are resiliently repelled from their truncated V-shape in cross section to an inverted truncated V-shape as viewed from a rear side thereof.
In case of the prior art cap provided with a lid of a three-point hinge mechanism, its outer appearance is deteriorated due to the fact that its inverted L-shaped resilient plate is exposed at an outer surface of a rear half part of a top wall of the lid.
In addition, in case of this prior art, the right and left outer ends of the first hinge are projected in outward edge form, resulting in that their projections may deteriorate a user's feeling in touching operation.
Further, it sometimes occurs that some dusts enter slits and further enters into the cap. The lid has slits which are formed in the cap so as to make the aforesaid inverted L-shaped resilient plate.
In addition, since the L-shaped resilient plate or the first hinge is projected, the projection may hinder a closing operation of the cap with an automatic cap device and so it shows a problem that the cap may not be grasped.
The present invention has as its own issue of a resolving the aforesaid problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a lid closing member for a container opening having such a structure as one in which the hinge part is projected rearwardly.